spc_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP 23 Duty
= Foundation Factions = The Foundation is a large entity, and as immersed in its everyday operations as your character is, it's difficult not notice the different cultures embodied by the various departments. It's almost as if you're in a completely different organization when you go from Medical to Espionage. Medical The Medical Ward on site is responsible for providing both routine and emergency medical care to all Site personnel. Cultivating a good relationship with them is a good idea for any field agent who may find themselves at their tender mercies - spending your time recuperating in an environment where everyone can hardly stand you can be rather unpleasant. Security Security is responsible for maintaining containment on the artifacts contained on Site, as well as on-site policing. Researchers in need of a few extra test subjects may want to cultivate friendships here, if they need a few more Class Ds diverted for experimentation. More combat-oriented characters often build connections here as a simple result of doing their jobs. Research Research handles all experimentation on site. Doctors who think their project is deserving of a little more in the way of funding and resource allocations would do well to butter this group up, as would Agents who want some information on what exactly the black bars on their mission briefings mean. Engineering Keeping a site like 23 in working order is more work than most would believe. Crews of technicians work around the clock, retrofitting containment units with upgrades and performing routine maintenance of the many systems keeping it running. A solid relationship with the people keeping this place running means that your work on-site will tend to flow with much fewer interruptions. Armory The armory handles most of the site's longarms and explosive weapons. Combat agents often see much more of a reason to find allies here than researchers, but any heavy combat equipment used in experimentation is routed through them. Bureaucracy The clerks of Site 23 are viewed with a bit of disdain by the less-informed, but a knowledgable individual will know that things become much easier when the bureaucracy actually wants to help you. Accounting, Payroll, Human Resources… navigating these murky waters becomes much easier when they're actually on your side. Espionage The Foundation maintains an intelligence network that spans the world. Site 23 is no exception to this, and the espionage arm located here is a powerful one indeed. Anyone wanting to take action in the outside world would be well-served by having Site 23's considerable intelligence services on their side. = Non-Foundation Factions = Public Organizations If you still have ties to your life before the Foundation, you may be able to take advantage of them. Any advantage is better than no advantage, eh? Academia Military Groups of Interest Ties to the organizations that compete with the Foundation is generally the type of thing that will get you shot. Interactions of one kind or another with some of these organizations over the course of a career, however, is near-unavoidable. You may not begin with connections to these organizations without explicit approval from a GM or administrator. Global Occult Coalition The GOC is a group of varying operatives working under the common goal of destroying anomalous items. Although they will rarely approach or attack the Foundation directly, operatives may have access to resources, items, or knowledge that the Foundation doesn’t. Chaos Insurgency A splinter group that cut ties with the Foundation years ago, the Insurgency is regularly hostile with the Foundation and will do whatever it takes to undermine the Foundation. An in with the CI might net you information on its next attack, access to its ample arsenal, or the latest gossip in the anti-Foundation circles. Serpent's Hand A powerful if normally quiet organization composed of professionals and amateurs in all fields working for knowledge, and against the Foundation’s policies regarding humanoid SCPs. The Hand’s primary resource is knowledge, lots of it, on virtually everything. Marshall, Carter, and Dark MC&D’s is an anomalous items auction house for the rich and powerful. The very rich and powerful. They have resources, items, knowledge, and any services normally available to the ultra-powerful and influential… Since, well, they are. Church of the Broken God Dedicated flock and clergy of a clockwork deity, the Church of the Broken God stands on particularly hostile ground with the Foundation, due to the Foundation's possession of a few rather strange religious artifacts of theirs. Solid connections with them will offer information and the trust of their many followers.